J'ai toujours aimé le métro
by LukaZu
Summary: Lorsque métro devient synonyme de bonheur... Ou comment un simple geste peut embellir votre journée.


_**Disclaimer :** Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, seule l'intrigue est à moi._

_**Note :** Il s'agit d'un petit OS sans prétention, qui à la base était un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Gabyka (lien dans mes auteurs favoris). C'est mon tout premier texte, alors soyez indulgents ^^' Concernant le rating, un T me semblait convenable puisqu'il s'agit ici d'une relation homosexuelle bien que trèèèèès soft..._

_**Remerciements :** Je tiens particulièrement à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma fic en avant première (Jaam, Caym, et Elyon) ainsi que ma bêta-lectrice, Master Ice Eyes, qui a pris le temps de corriger mon OS (je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur sa page, ses écrits sont superbes !)._

* * *

**J'AI TOUJOURS AIMÉ LE MÉTRO  
**

Peu de personnes apprécient de prendre le métro. Normal... Se retrouver au beau milieu d'une foule de gens pressés et peu aimables, se ruant comme des sauvages à l'intérieur des rames, se marchant les uns sur les autres pour trouver une place, le tout dans une chaleur souvent insupportable, ça n'a rien de très alléchant...

Mais moi, j'ai toujours aimé le métro et la proximité qui se crée entre les gens...

Dans le métro, on ne trouve que des inconnus qui se fondent dans la masse, se retrouvant ainsi sur un même pied d'égalité, tout en étant aussi insignifiants les uns que les autres. Quand je me retrouve dans cette foule, je suis comme tous les autres : inconnu, ordinaire et sans intérêt particulier. Je suis comme un caméléon dans la jungle. Et pour être honnête, ce sentiment me plaît.

C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de vivre dans la partie moldue de Londres. Ici, personne ne me connaît, personne n'a eu vent de mes « prouesses », comme disent les médias sorciers. J'aime ce sentiment d'incognito, cette liberté de gestes et de paroles que je n'ai pas chez mes semblables. Les gens ne savent rien de moi, et n'en sauront jamais rien. Ici, je suis moi-même.

Ce matin comme tous les matins, je me rends au Ministère de la Magie. J'y occupe un poste depuis maintenant deux ans en tant que Chef de la Coordination Inter-espèces. C'est un boulot qui me prend pas mal de temps et d'énergie mais il me passionne.

J'emprunte donc le métro londonien, ses dédales et sa foule. Je suis un des rares à ne pas faire une tête d'enterrement et à avoir le sourire. Certains me lancent des regards intrigués, d'autres me regardent avec un léger mépris. A croire que sourire de si bonne heure est quelque chose de répréhensible.

J'attends patiemment la rame, une mélodie rock trottant dans ma tête. Je tape du pied au rythme de notes seulement audibles par moi et sifflote quelques instants quand le métro arrive enfin. Je me presse instinctivement sur les bords du quai comme tout le monde. Au prix de quelques jeux de coudes, j'entre et me fais une place, appuyé contre la porte faisant face à l'entrée du wagon.

Mon regard se perd dans le vide alors que je pense aux tâches qui m'attendent aujourd'hui : l'affaire Solenska, les contrats Wingley, la réunion avec Shacklebolt et encore bien d'autres choses qui risquent de me prendre du temps...

Les stations défilent, la rame se remplit et les gens se pressent de plus en plus les uns contre les autres. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce constat ne fait qu'agrandir mon sourire. Les gens autour me regardent à présent d'un air suspicieux. Je crois qu'ils en sont arrivés à la conclusion que je suis un peu simple d'esprit, mais je m'en fiche.

La rame freine doucement et finit par s'arrêter. Dans trois stations, je serai arrivé au Ministère.

J'observe une bonne partie des passagers descendre pour être aussitôt remplacés par de nouveaux arrivants. Parmi eux, une personne attire mon regard.

Il dépasse de deux têtes l'anglais moyen. Ses cheveux blonds clairs ont l'air irréel dans ce décor terne et souterrain. Sa façon de se vêtir, sobre et élégante, contraste fortement avec l'apparence des gens présents dans le wagon. Il se démarque en tout point de la foule dans laquelle il essaie de se frayer un chemin.

Je suis comme hypnotisé. Je ne parviens pas à détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette et de son visage. Pourtant, il n'a pas senti que je l'observais, trop occupé à lancer des regards noirs aux gens autour de lui. A cette vue, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé.

Soudain, son regard perçant croise le mien, faisant se tendre tout mon corps. Cette couleur bleutée avec des petites taches grises... Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu de teinte plus belle...

Sans me quitter des yeux, il traverse courageusement la marée humaine qui nous sépare, indifférent aux grognements qui succèdent son passage peu délicat. Il arrive finalement à moi, nos deux corps maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre grâce à la proximité qu'impose le métro.

Il s'accroche solidement à une barre sur ma gauche, un étrange sourire sur le visage. Je suis pressé de voir ce qu'il va dire ou faire.

La rame redémarre alors qu'il continue de me fixer, sans rien dire. Son sourire est contagieux. Je ne peux retenir mes lèvres de se fendre en un sourire, amusé par son comportement.

Au bout de quelques instants, je prends la décision de rompre le silence entre nous. Je murmure presque :

« - Salut beau blond... »

Son sourire s'étire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il prend à son tour la parole, faisant flotter sa belle voix grave dans l'air.

« - Bonjour vous... Belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son sourire se fait malicieux alors que son regard dérive sur mes lèvres. Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il murmure rapidement un sort d'illusion, empêchant ainsi les moldus de voir ce qu'il se passe réellement entre nous. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de sa bouche tandis que son visage s'approche dangereusement du mien. Je bloque mon souffle d'anticipation.

Son sourire se fane en même temps que le mien alors que ses lèvres se mettent à caresser délicatement les miennes jusqu'à se poser avec plus d'assurance dessus. Je ferme les yeux à ce contact grisant. J'exerce à mon tour une pression de ma bouche, incapable de rester inactif devant tant de sensations.

Ce baiser me fait frissonner. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes. Je me retiens de poser mes mains sur son visage ou son corps. Je ne veux pas risquer de briser la simplicité et la perfection de ce moment.

Nos sourires réapparaissent instantanément alors qu'il recule légèrement son visage. Charmé par ses yeux et un petit sourire aux lèvres, je réponds à sa question précédente, reprenant comme si de rien n'était le fil de notre conversation :

« - En effet, très belle matinée... »

Son sourire s'amplifie davantage tandis que la rame ralentit. Nous sommes arrivés. C'est notre arrêt.

J'ai toujours aimé le métro et la proximité qui se crée entre les gens...

… Surtout depuis que Draco m'y rejoint tous les matins depuis un an pour se rendre au Ministère...

* * *

Voila, voilà :D

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le coeur vous en dit ;)

LukaZu


End file.
